The Urge
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: You can only do SO much to torture poor Sohma Kyo. His cousin, Yuki, will do the unimaginable in order to have the Cat in his grasp in all good humor, of course. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Urge**

**A Fruits Basket fan fiction**

**Chapter One**

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Pairings: Kyo/Yuki**

**Disclaimer: Wow. I am inspired to do a friggin' Furuba fic. O.o I am eagerly awaiting the next volume of the manga and I was bored the other day, so, I came on to look up some fan fiction and I forgot that you could do pairings and I never thought about our rat and cat being a couple, so I exclaimed REALLY loud in my bedroom, "Holy piss... Kyo and Yuki!" I got all excited and now, it WAS supossed to be a One-Shot... but... I guess not. My muse Seraphim got the best of me. Haha! All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya; I'm simply borrowing them. Especially Kyo. -big grin- The title of the fic is supposed to be funny. I intend this story to be part humorous and quite yaoi-filled. And there's no bashing Tohru in here because I actually like her. -cringe- Don't throw things at me! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

**-NOTE: I am keeping the honorifics to the names. Okay? Good. :) Also, I listened to "Yubiwa" by Maaya Sakamoto, "Like A Virgin" by NIN and Marilyn Manson (yes, they did a rare cover of the song!), "Buttons" by PCD, and "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera.-**

* * *

Fingers laced themselves and were placed behind a fiery-orange head, the body of the fingers laying down in the sweet, summer grass. Dark eyes the color of the sunset closed shut and deeply, Tohma Kyo inhaled the scents around him and exhaling, enjoying the peace around him as he started to nap quietly in a field near the house. Curled up beside him was the occasional cats that liked to follow him around, purring contently as they basked in the sun, sleeping near the human that was like their own kind. He didn't mind them. In fact, they were more pleasurable company than his family. Twitching some at the thought of them, the boy rolled over on this side and breathed in deeply, snuggling his head deeper in the grass, a breeze picking up some, tossing his orange locks in the wind. As Kyo slept on, inside the Sohma household, a novelist watched his cousin sleep from the far-off distance, a smile on his lips. Sohma Shigure rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if thinking something, and walked back into the house. "Well, our little Kyo-chan is sleeping out there! I guess he prefers the outside more than in here," he exclaimed loudly, walking into the living room. "Well, it is less noisy out there," came a cool reply from the couch. Lavender-colored eyes met his older cousin's and Shigure sighed, rubbing his ebony hair. "Why must you bring me down so, Yuki!" Sohma Yuki turned away, continuing to read his book. Noted as the "Prince" at his school by the fan girls, the teen was a great beauty with soft, light gray hair, pale skin, graceful features, and a regal air around him for someone that was a Rat from the Chinese Zodiac, where Kyo was the Cat and Shigure the Dog.

Yuki stared down at his book, but didn't read it. Something was bothering him... deeply. This was a bit off for Kyo to be distant from the family. Okay, more distant than usual and it was bothering Yuki. _'Wait- why am I ever worried about this? It's not like Kyo has his seclusion days like everyone else,' _he thought to himself and regained himself, going back to his reading.

* * *

"Supper time, you guys," came a cheery voice from the kitchen four hours later. Yuki tore his eyes away from his book and stood up, following the smell of the dinner that Honda Tohru made for them. "What did you make this time tonight, Honda-san," Yuki asked in a gentle voice, approaching the table. The girl whirled around from the stove, her large doe brown eyes twinkling. "Spaghetti! I thought I'd give it a try," she smiled and went back to stirring something in a large pot on the stove. Yuki sat down with Shigure and noticed that Kyo's seat was still empty. "Where is he," he asked aloud, Shigure's cool gaze landing on his cousin. "Still outside. Why don't you go get him," he proposed with a glint in his eyes. Yuki shrugged and got up again, heading to the outside porch. The sun was setting against the sky, golden rays hitting the house. Covering his eyes with a pale, slender hand, the Rat looked out towards the field and saw something moving around. "Stupid cat," he muttered and walked down the steps. Heading out to the figure, he stopped half-way at the sight he witnessed. It was something that was just too...

weird.

Unusual.

Cute.

Kyo was playing with the cats with a grass, laughing as they tumbled and pounced on each other to try and get the dangling piece with large eyes and tiny paws. What was more incredible about the sight was that Kyo was laughing the whole time, a large smile gracing his features. Yuki felt something inside of him stir, and he felt as though he shouldn't be there as if he was breaking a magical moment. For awhile now, he had secretly harbored feelings for Kyo, even though he KNEW it was wrong of him to do so. One; he was the Rat and Kyo was the Cat and their personalities clashed and they fought constantly. Two; their quarrels ended up in fist-fights and days where they refused to talk to each other. And three; they were guys and namely, cousins. It was taboo. But Yuki allowed himself to continue to crush on the orange-haired teen and inwardly, he wanted nothing more than to be with Kyo. Sighing softly, he turned away, wistfully wishing that he was there with the Cat, playing and enjoying each other's company. He passed his garden, staring at the vegetables. He walked over to them and knelt, holding a leek leaf and examining it. "You all are growing so nicely. Please keep doing so," he murmured to them. Yuki's cold eyes landed on a special group of plants and smiled some. "However," he stated, an idea growing inside of his head as any clever rat would think, picking a small bushel of the greenery, "I need you for something..."

* * *

Something caught Kyo's eye and he lifted his head, seeing a figure walk away from him and his heart leapt up in his chest, realizing it was none other than Yuki. Unbeknownst to the young boy, he as well had feelings for his cousin and dared not show it, not even when they fought or walked side by side with Tohru to school or such. 'Why did he walk away? What a stupid Rat... he could've came down here.' Frowning deeply, the boy turned his attention to the cats. "Well, you guys... time for me to go eat. I'll play with you all later," he promised, standing up. Mewing, the cats moved on, tails swishing in the air as Kyo walked to the house, the smell of Italian reaching his nostrils. His stomach grumbled heavily and his walking increased some. "If there's one thing I like about Tohru, she makes killer food," he muttered to himself, banging inside the house. "Aaahhh! And the Lost One returns home! Come; sit and eat! Tohru has made a FEAST for us," sang Shigure, obviously happy that such food graced his table. Rolling his dark red eyes, the Cat sat down beside his older cousin, not making any eye contact with Yuki, who sat in silence, his eyes focused on a spot on his plate. "Eat up, you guys! I don't want you all to have empty stomachs all night," Tohru giggled, picking up her fork. After saying grace, the little family ate in comfortable silence, some conversation striking up here or there every once in awhile. Kyo munched on his garlic bread silently, his eyes drifting over to the pale boy, who picked at his noodles, lavender eyes lowered. The Cat inhaled in exaggeration at the Rat's silence until-

he smelled something that he hadn't before when in the house.

Something... inciting. Something... familiar. Something...

GOOD.

Holding a cool composure and a emotionless face, the Cat's senses tingled as he sniffed out the source of the smell. _'What the Hell IS that smell! It's driving me crazy. Literally!'_

Yuki, on the other side of the table, held one hand in his lap, underneath his palm, holding a small, green vegetation. Inwardly, he was cheering enthusiastically that his plan was working. He could see the vein popping along Kyo's temple, his eyes dilated some, and his nostrils kept flaring, knowing that the teen was in deep concentration upon finding where the scent was coming from. Yuki decided to take the plan further. He took a couple of bites of his meal to please Tohru and wiped his mouth delicately. "If you excuse me, I think I'll go bathe now," he said in a soft tone, getting up from his chair. "Oh! You don't want any strawberry shortcake," Tohru exclaimed, getting up as well, a look of anxiousness on her face. Yuki shook his head. "Perhaps later, Honda-san. I really feel nasty. I want to bathe and then, I'll come back down later for cake," the Prince smiled, cocking his head to the side some. Tohru blushed and lowered her hazel eyes to the floor. "O-okay," she stuttered and sat back down, positively glowing.

Kyo hated it.

For some reason, he didn't like the way Tohru looked at Yuki. It bothered him. Even more so now, it bothered him. And the scent was driving him insane. He stood up and walked to the sink a little stiffly and ran water over his clean plate. "I'm done. That was a pretty decent meal, Tohru. Thanks," he muttered and went up stairs, the scent growing larger and stronger as he went near his room. He saw steam coming out of the bathroom door and there-

THAT'S where he smelled it.

His Cat senses were hyper-active and highly sensitive now. He stumbled and grabbed the wall, panting heavily as he bent his knees together. Somehow... his groin was tightening and swelling rapidly for some unknown reason. Kyo never felt like this to anything and it made him mad. Looking around, he saw nothing to help him and by each, slow, agonizing second, the Cat was wriggling, moaning some as his hand brushed over his trapped erection to wipe the sweat from his brow in a hurry. _'I need... GAH! I need release,' _he mentally screamed and stood up fast, nearly yanking off the bathroom door as he stormed inside to where the Mouse bathed, looking up from scrubbing his arms and calmly staring into the ragged face of Kyo. "Yes," he inquired, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Kyo's eyes widened at the sight of his naked cousin and his face flustered more in a ruby red, clenching his hands tightly. _'Why is this making me harder! OH MY, GOD! Someone HAS to help me,' _he wailed inwardly. Delicately, the Mouse flicked some soap suds off his creamy shoulder and stared more at Kyo. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me something?"

"Y-you have it," Kyo screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the pale boy, drenched in water, the light of the bathroom gleaming off of his body. "Have what, you damn cat," he drawled out softly, turning away to dive into the water to get the soap from his body.

"THE SCENT!"

"Huh?"

Kyo fell to his knees again, moaning as he clutched his stomach, his groin tightening painfully, his senses going into over-drive. "Must... nuzzle... against... something...," he groaned out, starting to take off his clothes in a heartbeat. Yuki raised a fine, gray eyebrow as he watched the Cat strip. He was pleased that this was happening. His lust and love for the feline was at it's peak and this was the finale. Once the pants flew off, Yuki smiled wholly as the orange-haired boy jumped into the tub and latched onto Yuki, his face in his cousin's hair. "Ooohhhh, it's on yyyooouuuu...," he whined out, caressing his nose into the strands. "What is," Yuki murmured, running his hands slowly up Kyo's smooth sides, his pale hand contrasting off of the dark caramel skin, marveling at the satiny texture of the Cat's skin. "The SMELL," he grounded out, eyes closed, sniffing over Yuki's face, pausing over the slightly plump, pale pink lips and running his tongue over them. Yuki, on instinct, allowed his mouth to open some, Kyo's covering over his to capture them in a heat-searing kiss, hauling the Mouse into his arms and sitting down fully in the tub, water splashing over them. They battled for dominance, to be the one to win over one another. Kyo raked his nails down the Prince's back, making him arch into the abuse, moans escaping the passionate kiss, eyes fluttering tightly closed. He eagerly rubbed his erection against the Cat's strong stomach, making growls erupt from Kyo's throat and he broke away, saliva moist on his red lips, his eyes burning deeply. He jerked Yuki's head to the side and latched his mouth to the slender neck, biting and sucking hard, causing the teen to quiver and writhe in Kyo's arms, openly mewling and moaning. Kyo's free hand has somehow slithered downward to grab the Rat's cock and started pumping furiously. The boy's eyes flew opened and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream of rapture.

As Kyo nibbled, bit, swiped, suckled on the pale column of flesh, his other hand worked over and over the turgid pole, the soapy water adding the affect of slickness, his ears picking up the choking noises that his cousin made. He applied more pressure around the throbbing head, pressing his thumb into the slit, making Yuki let out a strangled cry and he bucked against his cousin, his climax slowly boiling over towards the edge, making his abdomen feel as though it was on fire. Kyo pumped harder and faster, causing the Rat to mutter incoherent words and mumblings to fall from his mouth, his lavender eyes glassy. "Come for me, Yuki," the Cat growled and with one hard, swift stroke, the teen bowed into the body of Kyo and screamed into his chest as he came in the bathtub, his blood on churning and his heart racing madly. The orange-haired teen grinned around the skin of Yuki's neck and muttered, "You did this to me. Suffer the consequences."

His hand released the cock and his fingers slid underneath the Mouse's buttocks, teasing his entrance. Yuki whimpered freely, biting his bottom lip hard, tasting the coppery fluid of blood in his mouth, still trying to get over his euphoria of release. "Do it, do, do it...," he panted through his lip, quivering with anticipation as the tips teased. "I was anyway, stupid Rat," Kyo said, pulling away from his neck, a wave of possessiveness washing over him as he admired his handi-work on his cousin. He grinned a feral grin and slid two fingers inside, holding Yuki close to him. The pale boy arched towards Kyo, head tossed back, rocking with the gentle thrusting of Kyo's fingers.

"Tell me, dear cousin of mine, what exactly did you use against me," Kyo murmured silkily, holding back the teen from him, watching his face with utter satisfaction. Yuki squirmed and continued to meet Kyo's fingers, shuddering as they touched his prostate. "Uuuhhh! N-nothing!"

"You're a bad liar."

"Hmmm...! No I-I'm not!"

The Cat released his fingers and stood from the bath, picking up the quaking Yuki. "Come on." Dazed and totally lost, the princely boy didn't know what was to come next.

_'Maybe... I shouldn't have picked it today...' _he dimly thought to himself.

* * *

**AHAHA! CLIFF-HANGER! You all still love me, though. Teehee. :) What WILL happen to our poor Yuki? Maybe he shouldn't have teased Kyo like that... I know it may seem Yuki is OOC, but for ONCE, I would love to see my favorite orange Neko in charge. You all still want another chapter? HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW! Mwahahahaha... **

**---the moonlight carried the message of Love.---**

**SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Urge **

**A Fruits Basket fan fiction **

**Chapter Two By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Kyo/Yuki **

**Disclaimer: WOW. Uuhhh... reviews are nice! Thanks, you guys:) However, sadly, I do NOT own Kyo, Yuki, or the other characters- they all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Well now... what am I going to do with our precious boys? Seraphim, my muse, has been cleverly devising a plan that makes me laugh, but it's a HOT and STEAMY plan. I'm all up for Kyo being Seme in some stories, but in this one... sorry, you guys... NO ONE KNOWS WHO WILL BE SEME! Mwahahahaha. How and why you ask? Read the final chapter of this fic and all will be revealed to you. -grins evilly- Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou! -NOTE: I listened to Angela Aki's "Kiss Me Goodbye" from Final Fantasy XII, "SOS" by Rhianna", and "Show Me Love," by t.A.T.u.-**

* * *

The pale boy was thrown to the unmade bed of Kyo and moved to where he could face the panting Cat, a playful smile playing over his lips. Already, the small vegetation made his cousin go into a passionate rampage and it turned Yuki on more. In the dark room, save from what little moonlight filtered from the window, Kyo looked powerful and majestic for such a member of the Zodiac that was banished. He strode over to the bed and laid his body over Yuki's, tangling his mouth with his cousin's, happily lapping at the slick tongue and enjoying the sounds he made the boy underneath him made. "You still got it on you, even after you've bathed, Yuki. That damn smell...," he moaned in the mouth, his hands traveling over the slightly trembling thin frame of the Rat. Kyo's hands wandered to the limp member in-between Yuki's legs and took it in his calloused hands, working it back to life. Yuki made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled away from the kiss, saliva gleaming on his lips as he moaned deeply in the bedroom, head tossed back on the scattered pillows that laid on the bed. He felt hot lips kissing along his neck, collarbone, downward on his thin chest, pausing over his right nipple before taking it in-between sharp teeth and sucking hard, making Yuki let out a strangled cry, arching his back off the bed. The hand worked its way up and down slowly Yuki's erection, making the cousin press his body deeper into the mattress. He felt the mouth lower itself downward, before dipping into his navel, making the Rat giggle some and then, yelp openly as the hot mouth hovered over the cock, the tip of Kyo's tongue flickering over the engorged head, tasting the small drops of precum that had gathered there.

Yuki panted heavily, trying to suppress the noises that wanted to come from deep within his body as the surprisingly talented tongue started licking him as if he were a sweet. Tears startedstreaming from his eyes from bliss and pleasure at the attention he was recieving from his enemy.Kyo's whole mouth devoured him, causing the pale boy to toss his head to the side, groaning loudly, bucking his hips in the Cat's face. Arms draped over the hips, trying to hold him down as the Cat feasted on the swelling cock, the tongue swirling over the turgid pole, wanting more to taste from his cousin. His brought his hand down to wrap around the base and he started pumping, his orange head bobbing up and down, his cheeks drawing in like a suction, making Yuki whine incoherent words and tossing his head on the pillow. "Oooohhh, uuhhhn! K-kyo! I'm g-gonna---!" He felt the hand release itself and soon, both hands raked down his hips down his thighs, causing the Rat to sit up half way, crying out as he came inside of Kyo's mouth, eyes clenched shut as he felt the white hot fire leave from his tortured body. Flopping back down, he felt the Cat lap up the mess he made and he crawled up back to Yuki, laying his head down on his chest, hearing the fast heart-beat thump against his chest.

"What did you do to me?" Yuki heard the muffled question against his chest. Yuki panted hard, straining to keep focus on the ceiling and to not break underneath Kyo's somehow talented hands that started tracing patterns over his sides and stomach. "Nothing...! I promise," he whispered hoarsely. The mouth paused, warm breath tickling his chest. "If you're lying, it's going to be bad punishment..."

Yuki didn't say anything. It seemed like eternity stretched out between him and his cousin until he felt something near his entrance, teasing him. Mewling at the sensation, the Rat stretched out more on the bed, wanting more of the touch. Kyo leaned up, his mouth at Yuki's ear, speaking in a low voice, "Tell me what you want." Yuki felt his brows knit together in frustration as the object pressed against him, as if wanting to slip inside. "I-I want... you," he hissed. He heard Kyo sigh and bury his nose in the steel gray hair, inhaling the linger scent. "You got it," he groaned and sat up quickly, grabbing the porcelain-colored hips and bringing them close to him with bronze hands, the tip of his cock slipping pass the tight ring in Yuki's ass. The Rat's eyes widened at the intruder and he arched high off the bed, gripping the sheets in his sweating hands, a long wail echoing off the bedroom walls. Kyo shuddered at the sensation and pressed more in, his body on fire and his whole body quivering for more. "More...! More, Kkkkyyyooo," the boy underneath him whined, pressing his hips down. The Cat growled and thrust himselfin whole, moaning at the tightness that wrapped around his pulsing cock.

The scent grew stronger as Yuki clutched at the sheets, the small green vegetation leaking the smell as it was crushed. Kyo felt his senses pushed to the max and his eyes dilated, his pupils like that of a true cat. The dark, sunset color was unusually dark in Kyo's eyes and sweat clung to him as the scent wove within his brain. Looking down at his pale, moonlight-colored cousin, he felt possessive of him, wanting to own him. The mark on his neck wasn't enough- he wanted Yuki as his _OWN_; mind, body, and soul. (1) He began to rock against the Prince, feeling his walls press around him, a shaky moan escaping his dry lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he increased his pace, snapping his hips sharply against Yuki's. The Rat was twisting now on the messy bed, his neglected, now aroused erection bouncing off his stomach as he tried to meet the thrusts of his cousin's with eagerness and greed, wanting more and more. He cried out in rapture as Kyo hit something deepwithin him. Kyo reached down and grasped the Rat's cock, stroking it roughly.

The Cat purred leisurely and rocked in tight circles into the boy below him, making him cry out in passion and pleasure, confused on where to turn to. His groin started to tighten as Kyo nailed his prostate like from earlier in the bathtub. Kyo started going faster, harder, and he released the erection, bending down and taking Yuki's hands, bringing them up above his head. "Yuki, look at me," he said lowly. Yuki opened his lavender eyes blearily, staring into deep red eyes that went down into his soul. "Keep looking at me. I want to watch you come when I finally take you," he murmured in a deep voice, almost like velvet. Yuki nodded some, mewling as his cousin pounded into him with great strength, making his eyelids flutter shut. "Almost there, Yuki... almost."

A mouth tackled his neck and Yuki's eyes flashed opened as another mark was made. He clenched around Kyo inside of him and with a great shout, hecame, ribbons of silver exploding from his cock, hitting him and the Cat in the stomach. Kyo was breathless, the sight of his cousin's face priceless when he shot his load. Yuki's cherry-stained mouth was opened, his eyes a smoldering amethyst color as their furrowed in concentration and release, and a huey flush covering his pale, tear-stained cheeks. The boy above him grinned, sweat rolling down the sides of his face, and when Yuki clamped around the cock inside of him, Kyo placed his forehead on Yuki's chest, roaring with victory as he finally beat his rival.

Panting and soft moaning wrapped around the two boys as they tumbled around each other, limbs sated, eyes closed, the heat melting away from their bodies at cool air comforted them. Tiredly, the Cat reached down and picked up the falling sheets, wrapping them around him and the Prince, gathering him in his arms, burying his face in his hair. The scent was no longer there. Instead, it smelled like Yuki- musk, sex, and the slight trace of vanilla. Sighing, the boy spoke in a tiny voice,"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Kyo smiled faintly and kissed the hair, hoping that his cousin felt it. "Night, Yuki..." The Rat yawned cutely and snuggled against the bronze boy, breathing in and out slowly, deeply. "It worked," he told himself in the smallest of voices, the forgotten vegetation now on the floor, defeated and quite-worn.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the neglected bedroom, making Kyo shift around, trying to hide from it. He was sleeping quite comfortably and the blazing light was making him irritable. He reached for the warm body that was right beside him, but felt nothing. Suddenly awake, the boy jerked up, looking around his room. No one was in it. No trace of another person that was in there last night. Kyo sighed and allowed his head to hang. "...what happen last night," he mused aloud. Why was he looking for that person? WAS there really another person with him? Shaking his orange head, he got up from his bed and realized that he was nude. Blinking rapidly, he stood there in shock. The door flew opened, revealing a bright and happy Tohru.

"Good morn---"

She stared at the naked form of Kyo and turned a brilliant shade of red before screaming, running out the door, "I'M SOOOOO SORRY, KYO-KUN!" The Cat groaned in embarrassment and scrambled to the bathroom with his clothes in his hands. He stepped into the shower once he got it turned on, shuddering as the hot droplets washed over his body. "Why am I sore! The fuck did I do last night," he pondered out loud, stretching his body upward, yawning largely. He heard a knock on the door and yelled, "WHAT!" A cool, collected voice reached his ears. "You have frightened Tohru-sama. What did you do, damn Cat?" Growling, the boy looked out of the shower, water dripping from his head and face, eyes glaring at his cousin. "Nothing! She's the one that walked in without _KNOCKING_," he shouted and stuck his head back in the shower. He heard a small, "Hmm", and then the door closing. Sighing in relief, the Cat took some shampoo and started to clean his hair, scrubbing deeply into his scalp. Rinsing it out, he started to clean his body with the soap, gliding the loofa over his arms and shoulders. (2)

A hand slid over his sculpted stomach, making the Cat jump. The hand held him down, pressing his back into someone's front. Kyo gulped, hoping that it wasn't Ayame again. "You don't remember, do you," came a soft voice, lingering with hope, questioning, and some disappointment. "W-what happened," Kyo breathed, daring that _THAT_ didn't happen. Not with_ HIM_. Of all people, not _HIM_! He felt a pair of lips kiss the back of his neck tenderly, the hand being replaced with a pair of arms, hugging him. "Well... I... uh..." Turning around, Kyo came face to face with the Rat, both of them being pummeled with shower water. Yuki's hair was falling in his eyes, clinging to the sides of his face and slender neck. Kyo noticed two large marks on his cousin's neck and felt all the blood drain from his face. "We did it, didn't we," he croaked out, hardly believing it.

"You don't remember it, though. That was my fault."

"What!"

"I... uuhh... used something against you."

"Rat, what did you _DO_?"

Yuki swallowed, feeling his heart skip a beat underneath the burning glare. "I used cat-nip on you." The member of the Zodiac blinked, feeling his mouth going slack. "Oh... my... God." Yuki stared down at the bathtub, watching the water swirl around their feet, tears starting to form in his lavender eyes. It was awfully quiet in the bathroom until Yuki felt a hand lift his head up. In doing so, a pair of lips landed on his own. Yuki was surprised. He expected for the boy to cuss him out, hit him, storm out; the usual Kyo things. Yuki closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, feeling his body being pushed back to the shower wall. Breaking the moment, the Cat looked into the Prince's eyes, a feral grin on his face. "I told you not to lie to me, Yuki," he drawled in a sickenly-sweet voice. The boy in front of him pressed his lips together, his eyes wide, a blush gracing his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it.

_'SHIT!'_

* * *

**YAY! I'm done! Or... maybe not?I don't know. )  
What do YOU guys think? Mwahahaha.**

**(1) those three words were taken -sorta- from a GREAT fan fic called, "Enslaving Heero" by Akuma. That story is so touching and awesome... if you are into bondage and such. )  
(2) loofas are SOOO COOL!**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Urge **

**A Fruits Basket fan fiction **

**Chapter Three **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Kyo/Yuki **

**Disclaimer: Wow. I didn't think that this story would still linger on. YAY FOR YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the beautiful reviews and the nosebleeds you all had while reading! But, this IS the last chapter and it is VERY short, because everything is going wrap together. And plus, I wanted to show an actual SWEET side to Kyo:) I hope you all have enjoyed "The Urge" and who knows... I might make another Furuba fan fic! Review nicely and happy ready! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I listened to "You" and "Still Alone" by Ayumi Hamasaki, "I Do" and "But I Love You" by Rain, and "Outside Castle" by H.O.T. Another thing: I am not going to let it slide that Yuki and Kyo are NOT cousins because they ARE. The boys are in the manga, and that's how it's going to stay. -shrugs- Take it or leave it, but I'm not going to change these boys relations around. Another NOTE: I apologize for the lateness of this story. Family issues at home and no internet access makes Teh Erica-Sama very upset.-**

* * *

The shower water continued to hit Yuki, his bottom lip worrying by his teeth, adrenaline running through his veins, and standing before him was a gorgeous creature with fiery orange hair that fell into his sunset-colored eyes, an unknown grin upon his lips. It made the Rat shiver under the hot water and immediately, he wished that maybe he shouldn't have used cat-nip on his cousin.

But in a sense, it thrilled and excited him all the more.

Hands went to Yuki's slim wrists and brought them above his head, pushing the thin boy against the shower wall, hot lips pressing against his own, a slick tongue parting the trembling lips open to demand entrance. Yuki could only but oblige, a long moan escaping his throat as he felt Kyo's rock-hard erection against his hip bone. Whimpering painfully, the Rat felt Kyo pull away from him to lick the skin underneath his ear, nibbling and suckling the flesh, making the mousy-boy arch into the attention he was receiving. He really didn't mind getting another mark from the Cat, all the more, he _WANTED_ it. Grinding his hips against Kyo's, he heard a low murmur of pleasure and the boy lifted his head up from Yuki's head, staring him down. "I told you that there would be consequences... you lied to me, but all the while, it was a nice lie. I'm not going to go easy on you, dear cousin," he said in a low, husky tone, his sunset eyes burning wildly. Yuki shuddered in anticipation and eagerly awaited the on-coming punishment. Instead, Kyo leaned over and turned off the shower and slid open the glass door, stepping out. "First, I'm hungry though. Let's eat," he said, grabbing a towel. Confused some and disappointed, the Rat nodded a little and both boys dried off their bodies and proceeded to dress. As they walked downstairs, silence greeted them.

"Where is everyone," Yuki asked.

"Shigure went to town with Tohru to shop for food, then, they're gonna stop by and see Ayame at his... '_shop_'." The Cat shuddered at the name of Yuki's brother and shifted around in the pantry for chips. Yuki pulled on his dark purple sleeve, looking down at the ground. "What? Why ya moping," growled Kyo, mouth full of chip. The boy shrugged and scratched his head. "Nothing, it's just that..."

"Ooooohhh, you wanted to be punished right then and there in the shower, huh?"

"... Uhm... yeah."

"Who knew that my cousin had a kinky streak?"

Blinking, the gray-haired boy glanced at the Cat, who leaned against the counter top with a lecherous grin on his face, the bag of chips dangling from his fingers. A wave of heat rolled over Yuki and he shuddered, the action visible by Kyo's eyes. Taking some more crisps in his mouth and chewing on them fast, he tossed the bag aside and wiped his mouth, grabbing next from the fridge a thing of milk. "Patience, Yuki. Patience." He leaned his head back and gulped down the white liquid, his throat muscles stretching and contracting, eyes closed in leisure. Yuki gulped and hugged his body tighter at watching his cousin consume the white liquid. Once he was finished, he placed the jug back and closed the door, licking his lips clean. He looked over at Yuki and then walked towards him, his eyes lowered and a misty smile playing on his mouth. He took his hands and placed them on the sides of his face, tilting the gray head up. He bent his face down towards Yuki's lips, as if to kiss him, but instead, he briefly brushed them over Yuki's own, teasing them until they bruised and turned bright red, making the Rat squirm and whined when he wasn't met completely for the full kiss.

Kyo chuckled darkly and brought his cousin's body closer, feeling the proof that the teen didn't like to be teased without getting something, pressing hard into his thigh. "Well, now... I think maybe now is the time for your punishment."

Yuki blushed some and then was tackled to the floor, crying out in surprise and then moaning deeply as hands wandered underneath his shirt, caressing the small muscles over his stomach and down his smooth sides, lingering on the hip bones, rubbing them in small circles. He arched at the fine touch, murmuring in approval as Kyo's fingers started fiddling with the button on his jeans. Kyo grinned and bent down, kissing a hot trail up his pale chest, pushing the shirt up, pausing at a coral nipple and taking it into his burning mouth, tongue flickering over the hardening nub, making the Rat mewl under the ministrations.

Kyo pulled back and sat on his haunches, staring down at Yuki.

"That's all you're getting."

Do you know what I mean by those long, pregnant silences that feels so heavy and thick, you can cut it with a knife? Or the kind that crackles with electricity? Yeah... this silence was worse. If it could _GET_ worse. Yuki couldn't say a word, his eyes wide open, mouth slack, and his heart pounding fast in his ears, his blood singing. Teasing wasn't one of the Rat's favorite pet peeves and it made him tick. Hugely. Glaring at the teen above him, he said in a low voice, "What do you mean by that?" Kyo grinned. "Since you used cat-nip on me- wait, _AGAINST_ me-, you don't get anything from me."

How cruel can Fate be?

Then again, Fate doesn't know Chinese zodiac cousins, does it?

In a instant, the Cat was sprawled out on his back, struggling to keep Yuki off of him as the Prince tried to kill him, in lament's terms, of course. "_HEY!_ It's your fault! _I WARNED YOU!_," screeched Kyo, baring his teeth. The silent boy above him bent his head down, lips inches away from his companion's, his soft breath dancing over them as he was crushed into a hold by Kyo's strong arms. "You did. But, the Cat is so slow and stupid, he can't realize that it's always going to be the Rat to win," he murmured, his lavender eyes gleaming, though hooded, a small smile gracing his pale face. Kyo blinked and then growled lowly in the back of his throat, his quick temper spurred on by the love of competition. Yuki smiled bigger and inwardly, he was singing. _'Perfect,'_ he thought. Pushing Yuki off of him, Kyo then jerked his head towards him, capturing his mouth in a harsh kiss, thrusting his tongue to battle with Yuki's own. Moaning appreciatively, the boy responded and pressed his body against his cousin's, feeling the familiar pair of hands on him, lifting off his shirt and tossing it to the side with frustration and eagerness. Arching into the warmth, Yuki shuddered as Kyo's lips traveled over his throat, down the slender curve of his neck, suckling into the dip of where the neck and shoulder met.

Yuki groaned, closing his eyes tightly and bucking some against the Cat, wanting more than just teasing and foreplay. He felt the boy grin into his skin and pulled his body up, smirking. "Can't handle it," he questioned smugly, his sunset-colored eyes gleaming. The teen underneath him blushed hard, hands coming up to cover himself from the burning gaze. "Nu-uh. No more hiding." He picked up the teen and started on the stairs to a near-by bedroom, banging the door open and plopping him on the soft futon. Stripping him of his pants and socks, the Rat was sprawled naked before Kyo, who stared down at him with lust-filled eyes. Leaning down, he lightly traced his mouth down from his stomach to his already grown arousal. Kyo grinned and looked at Yuki carefully, who stared down at him with burning eyes. Wholly, he took his cousin in his mouth, making the Rat moan above him in a higher octave than normal. Twisting his cock in his mouth some, Kyo closed his eyes and pulled his mouth inward for better suction, his tonuge flickering over the bulbous head. Yuki wriggled around, calling out Kyo's named like a mantra, his growing need stinging his abdomen like fire as his cousin blew him off quite expertly. Craddling the teen's sack, Kyo then knew that Yuki wasn't going to make it by the sudden, shrill moan. Slipping the slick, enlarged organ from his mouth just in time, he stripped off his clothes and stood before Yuki like a bronze god, eyes aflame.

"Don't come until I say so. That's your _REAL_ punishment. You come before me; I won't be nice."

Yuki didn't have time to reply as he was suddenly taken without premission, his vision frozen, his mouth hanging open as he was entered by Kyo. Somehow, that sneaky bastard lubed himself up, but not Yuki. Letting out a shrieking wail, Kyo fed from that, pushing himself in harder, balancing himself above the pale teen, gritting his teeth in concentration, sweat rolling down the side of his face. "God, you're tight," he growled, pulling out some and slamming back into Yuki, causing the boy to flail, arching highly off the bed, clinging to the futon sheets, his head pushing back into the pillows, mewls and breathy groans dancing in the hot air. Kyo rocked mercilessly against his cousin, feeling his inside clamp over his hot cock. He gasped, bending his head dow as he gathered Yuki's legs up and spread them apart, gaining further access inside. Both boys cried out as the thrusting increased and the crawling heat that swept within them slowly began to overflow. Yuki leaned up some, struggling, sweat clinging to his white skin, as he captured Kyo's lips in a wet kiss, his hands lost in the mane of bright, firey orange hair as he tried to meet with the Cat on every thrust. He squealed un-Yuki like in the boy's mouth as he felt a sweaty, hot hand pump his neglected erection and bit down on the Cat's bottom lip, his hips shamefully bucking into the tunnel that held his cock.

Kyo was having the time of his life. For the second time, he had victory over his gray-haired relative, but then also... he wanted Yuki more than anything. Probably more than Haru wanted him, and he was quite possessive. Kyo had developed these uncertain feelings a couple of months back when Tohru had come to the Sohma household and Kyo had returned that fateful day in attempt to defeat his cousin once and for all--- sadly, he didn't. Now, he was above him, having total control over him, dominating him-

_LOVING_ him.

He loved Yuki. More than anything.

With that final thought, he embraced his cousin fully, hauling him up in his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing fast, clenching his eyes shut as he felt his climax begin to quiver inside of him, begging for release. Raking his nails down Yuki's weeping arousal, he muttered in a throaty murmur, "Come, Yuki..." The Prince felt his abdomen tighten at the sound of his deep voice and with a shrill cry, he came over Kyo's stomach in white ribbons, arching finely like a bow, his head slung back in rapture, his insides clenching around Kyo who lingered still in him. With a long moan, the Cat followed suit, holding Yuki for dear life. They sat there for quite some time, basking in the glow of their orgaism, panting and glistening with sweat, the futon a mess of sheets thrown haphazardly. The orange-haired teen sighed deeply and brought his cousin down beside him, both boys laying down, trying to gain composure once more. Yuki blearily opened his lavendar eyes and smiled some at the bronze teen in front of him. He was happy now, daring to hope that maybe Kyo had the same feelings for him as he did for his cousin, though it was morally wrong, he didn't care. Love was love.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" A grunt.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Shut up, you stupid Rat. Go to sleep..."

"Okay... hey, uhm... isn't this... uuhhh-"

"Yes, it's Shigure's bed and I don't care. Shut it, idiot."

* * *

**HA! It's DONE! Finally. I'm sorry, really, you guys. I'm trying to get everything back into order. Things have been rather... hectic around my household. -bows deeply- Gomen! Well, I hope you all enjoyed "The Urge"! Maybe I'll make another Furuba yaoi fanfic again. Who knows? -shrugs then grins- You never know...! Thanks again, you guys!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


End file.
